


Things

by MarinofNohr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), im in a super down mood, so whats better than writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinofNohr/pseuds/MarinofNohr
Summary: A normal day of frustration





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm in kind of a bad mood so i decided to write to feel better~

I sigh quietly resting my hand on my cheek as I stare down at the text under me.The light shimmering letters taunt me, I furrow my brows in frustration and confusion that something so simple,so little could ruin my entire day.Suddenly I go out of my way to remember everything that isn't exactly going my way and piles on top of me like the stack of homework I refuse to acknowledge.Every reassurance I mentally uttered to myself vanishes along with my self confidence.Each horrible thing adds more and more water in the sick ocean of words I'm drowning in.My anger is the ocean, throwing and tossing me like some meaningless rag doll,the abusive hail that knocks me back in the water is my sadness and thick chains around my wrist are my paranoia--I shake my head and tap the paper, the text vanishing away I grab the tattered paper and place it in my pocket for the future.I breath in and out thinking of my favorite songs,foods,youtubers and spells.Its strange, that something so undemanding, so modest can make my day just a bit better. I stand up quietly ,grabbing my thinks and shoving them in my backpack with a shaky smile.  
"Hey." An unfamiliar voice calls out. I look up anxiety blooming in my chest as my eyes lock with blind yet knowing eyes.  
"You have a very pretty Soul."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh thanks for making it to the end I'll edit this later.


End file.
